The disclosure herein relates to a mounting system for pipes. In an aircraft, there are different types of pipes. In particular, there are pipes with circular sections, and pipes with elliptical sections. Each type of pipe is attached by a specific mounting system. That is to say, there are as many types of mounting systems as there are types of pipes.
The embodiment of all these different mounting systems is therefore not compatible with any ease of implementation, since the correct mounting system must be chosen as a function of the pipe to be mounted, nor with any ease of organization, since stocks must be managed for each mounting system.